Jess in Wonderland
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: So this is another story that kind of ties in with my other two Until Dawn Fanfics, but you don't exactly have to read them to get what's going on here. I got a request from xxbookwormmockingjayxx to do a story about what happened to Jess after the game, and this is what came to mind. I really love Alice in Wonderland so I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy and feel free to R&R
1. 1: Alice?

**I got a request from** xxbookwormmockingjayxx **to do a story about what happened to Jess after the game, and this is what came to mind. I really love Alice in Wonderland so I couldn't help myself. I hope everyone else likes my take on it.**

* * *

Male investigator: "How did you end up in the mines?"

Jess: "I was…carried…and…taken…and…"

Male investigator: "What did you see?"

Jess: "I don't know. I don't, I don't know."

Male investigator: "Your friend Ashley, she told us she tried to help you."

Jess: "No…"

Male investigator: "She said she heard you calling out."

Jess: "No…not me…"

Jess: "…Mike…"

Male investigator: "What do you remember?"

Jess: "He came for me…!" –dazed nod- "He did…!"

Male investigator: "Came for you?"

Jess: "Where is he…? Did he make it…?"

Jess was out in the courtyard when a blur of white caught her eye. She squinted to get a better look, but it kept moving. She glanced over her shoulder at the nurse who was smoking a cigarette, talking to another nurse. Looking back at the white blur, she got up and moved closer. The closer she got, the further it got from her. Until she the edge of the courtyard, cut off by the chain link fence. On the other side she saw a fluffy white rabbit, staring back at her. She tilted her head as she looked down at the rabbit. As she stared at it, she realized the rabbit was wearing a red running coat. 'How curious,' she thought.

The rabbit looked up at her, then glanced at the small watch on its cute little paw. Its ears twitched, its nose wiggled and it looked to Jess once more before scampering off.

"Hey, wait," Jess called. She looked around the fence, knowing the rabbit had gotten out somehow. There, she saw the break in the fence, just big enough for the rabbit. Jess got on her knees, it was so small before, but when she crouched down, it was just big enough for her to crawl through. One more glance over her shoulder, the nurses still paying no mind to her, so she moved quickly to wriggle her way through the hole in the fence. Once she was on the other side, she followed the rabbit, that is until she fell down a mine shaft.

Jess awoke to find herself staring up at a person with two heads, or maybe she was seeing double. She sat up to rub her head only to find her apparel had changed. She wore a blue dress with a white apron over it. Black and white striped socks and marry janes. "What the?"

"You fell along way," said one of the heads. When she looked in the direction of the voice, she realized it wasn't a two headed person, or that she was seeing double, but it had been twins.

One twin wore a grey beanie and wore a grey dress with purple stripes. The other twin wore glasses and a purple dress with grey stripes. She wasn't sure what the difference was, but she knew it was important, or at least she thought.

"You fell a long way," the one with glasses repeated.

Jess pulled herself to her feet, "Where am I?"

"Where is anyone?" the one in the beanie asked.

"Do I know you guys?" Jess asked.

The twins looked to one another then back to Jess, "I don't believe we met," they replied in unison.

"You look…familiar," she pointed out. "What are your names?"

"I'm Twiddle Beth," the one in the beanie said.

"And I'm Twiddle Hannah," the one with glasses replied.

They both proceeded to grab one of each of Jess's hands and shook it vigorously in a strange handshake manor.

When they stopped Jess pulled her hands away, feeling a bit uncertain of what had just happened, "I'm…uh…I'm…what is my name?" she wondered.

Beth and Hannah both pondered for a moment, "Such a shame she doesn't know her name," Beth said.

"Great shame indeed," Hanna agreed. "Oh I've got it!"

"Alice," they said in unison. "You look like an Alice."

Jess frowned, "No, that isn't it at all." She shook her head, "I must be going."

The twins cut her off, "Where are you going?" Hannah asked.

"It's rude to leave without a proper introduction," Beth added.

"I must find the white rabbit," Jess replied.

"Why?" the twins asked together.

"Because I'm curious to know where it went," she replied.

The twins exchanged a knowing glance, "Be careful, curiosity can lead to terrible things," Beth warned.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Mustn't ask too many questions," Hannah replied, taking her sister's hand. The two skipped off, disappearing into the forest.

Jess watched them for a moment, trying to figure out the warning, but only came up with more questions. Sighing, she continued onward, wondering where that little rabbit had gone.


	2. 2: Shrooms

Jess went deep into the mines, her fingers trailing along the wall of the moist tunnel until she reached a door. 'How curious,' she thought. She ran her hands over the intricate designs of the hand carved door. The door was a story about a girl who had fallen down a hole and fallowed a rabbit through a magical land that turned out to be a dream in the end. Why did that sound so familiar? She wondered. Grabbing the handle, she opened the door. Inside, was nothing like she'd expect. 'An office,' she told herself. But unlike any office she had ever seen. The carpet was grass, the chairs were mushrooms and the desk was an even bigger mushroom. On top of the desk, lay a large caterpillar man. From his waist down he was a caterpillar, but from the waste up, he was a man with a nice shirt, tie and several arms. In one of his many arms, he held a pipe, in another hand, he had a cup of tea.

He was currently finishing up with a patient and to Jess's surprise, it was the white rabbit or a least she was pretty sure it was the rabbit. The girl rose from her mushroom seat, straightened her red running coat and checked her watch. "I'm sorry, but I really must go, I'm late, for a very important date." Her rabbit ears moved around as she spoke.

"Very well," the caterpillar said as he shooed her away. "Alice, you're next," he waved her in.

As the rabbit left, Jess went to follow her, "Wait!" she called out to her.

"I can't, I'm late, nice to meet you, farewell, hello, goodbye, greetings, I really must go," she said as she crawled through a small door that exited the office.

"Alice please, we don't have a lot of time in these sessions and you're already chipping away at them," the caterpillar said as he gestured to the chair.

Jess glanced over her shoulder once more, then looked to the caterpillar. On his desk he had a name plate, which read: Dr. Hill. Jess tilted her head, 'what a curious name for a caterpillar.'

Dr. Hill only stared back at her, waiting for her to speak. When she said nothing, he decided to start, "What are you looking for, Alice?"

"The white rabbit," Jess replied, "and my name isn't Alice."

"Then what is it?" Dr. Hill asked.

Jess looked at her knees, pondering, wonder, searching, for her name, "I…I can't remember," she sighed.

"Then perhaps we should reschedule," Dr. Hill suggested, "I can't do work with an Alice that doesn't recognize her own name, NEXT!" he called before he shooed Jess from the chair. Then took a puff from his pipe. The door opened and Twiddle Hannah and Twiddle Beth walked in, hand in hand. Another mushroom popped up to the one Jess had just been sitting in and the girls took their seats.

"Ah, and what is it today?" Dr. Hill asked before he shooed Jess again.

"We'd like to talk about our death," Hannah began.

Jess got down on her hands and knees and crawled through the small door, finding it lead out to a snow covered path. Frowning, she wrapped her hands around herself and fallowed the footsteps in the snow.

The further she walked, the less cold she felt. As she entered the forest, she felt like she wasn't alone, almost like she could feel a pair of eyes on her. The deeper she went into the woods, the closer the trees felt as they began to twist and curve this way and that. It was then that she stopped in her tracks and began looking around, "Hello?" she called, "is someone there?"

"Very good, Alice," came a detached voice that echoed all around her.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Why, I'm everywhere," she heard the voice come from right behind her, but the moment she looked, there was no one there, "and nowhere," the voice continued, this time coming from her left. She looked and still no one was there. "Or maybe I'm just in this tree," the voice suggested.

Jess slowly turned to face the tree and sure enough, there was cat sitting in the tree, or was it a man? He looked mostly like a man, but he had grey and blue ears and a tail. Why did she assume he was more of a cat at first? That wasn't important, "Who are you?" she asked.

The man cat adjusted his glasses as he watched her. Stretching out on the branch he lay his head on his arm and rest in on the branch, his legs stretching out lazily while his tail just waved and danced slowly in the air, "The better question is, who are 'you'?" he pointed out, "because, you're not Alice."

"Thank you," she sighed. "Everyone has been calling me Alice all day," she said.

"Well, maybe that's your problem," he said, but his voice came from behind her. When she turned to look, he was standing right behind her.

She quickly glanced at the tree and he was no longer there. Slowly she looked back at him, "What's my problem?"

The cat prowled around her a few times as he seemed to consider her question, pondering it deeply, "You say your name isn't Alice, yet everyone has been calling you Alice, you answer to Alice, though you know it's not your name. You're having an identity crisis," he suggested.

"No, everyone else is, I know I'm not Alice," Jess protested.

"Then who are you?" the cat man asked.

"I…I'm not sure. Who are you?" Jess asked.

"I'm not sure how knowing who I am will help, but I'm Chris, the Cheshire Cat. He smiled wide, making Jess and bit uneasy. Slowly he began to fade away until Jess stopped him.

"Wait," she held her hand up.

Chris returned to his visible self, "What?"

"Do you know where the white rabbit went?"

Chris paused for a moment, then pointed in two different directions,

"TWO roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference."

Jess just tilted her head as she tried to comprehend the sudden poem. She pondered and ponder, but when she looked up, Chris was gone. "The one less traveled by?" she asked as she glanced down the two paths. She sucked in a deep breath before turning down the path less traveled.

 **A/N: Poem: The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost**


	3. 3: Tea

**Sorry about the lack of updates as of late. I've been having issues with my internet connection and it's been quite frustrating. But here's a new chapter, I hope you like it. I'm gonna try to get some work done of my other Until Dawn stories as well.**

* * *

Jess came to a clearing in the forest that opened up to quite a curious set up. A table, no several tables pushed together to form one long and winding table that stretched several yards down one way and covered with various bits of lace table cloth. Along the edges sat several different chairs of many shapes and sizes, patterns and colors. Despite all the space, seats and various cakes and treats that covered the table, only three guests took patronage, all seeming to be napping.

"H-hello?" Jess called. No response, perhaps it was her size, to which at this moment she just realized, was very, very small. Just when had she gotten so small, she wasn't sure, but that wasn't what was important at this very given moment in time. She scrunched up her nose in determination and decided to climb up the nearest chair to get a better look. When she reached the top of the tall chair and made her way onto the table she looked around. She cupped her hands over her mouth and called out once more, "Hello?"

The man with the magnificent top hat at the head of the table awoke first. He stared back at her as if he didn't recognize her, but as his eyes focused a smile spread across his face, "Jessica?!" he called. He proceeded to climb up onto the table and walk down the long stretch to meet her, awaking the other two guests on his way. He crouched down before her and tipped his hat, "Pleasure to see you again."

Jess looked up at the bizarre man and considered him for a moment, "Jessica?" she repeated.

"Oye, hatter, will ya' pipe it down a bit?!" the mouse asked, or rather grunted. Not mouse, girl, or was it a mouse? It could have been a mouse, but it also could have been a girl.

The hare sat up as well, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he glanced her way, Jess's breath escaped her lungs. He was the handsomest hare she had ever lain her eyes on. Or perhaps he was a man? A man hare, the March Hare?

"Come, come," the hatter ushered Jess back down the long line of tables and back to his spot at the head. She was led or rather dragged down the table and to where the hatter sat. "Jessica, it's been so long, I swore you may be dead, or worse," he beamed happily at Jess.

"Who is Jessica?" she asked. She had gotten so used to the idea of being Alice that neither names seemed to fit. "And what's worse than being dead?"

The hatter seemingly ignored the first question, but simply answered, "The Jabberwocky of course," he beamed.

"Jabberwocky?" Jess repeated, "What's that?"

"Cannibals!" the hatter shouted, "Good lord, did I say that out loud?"

Just then the Cheshire Cat appeared at one of the open spots near the end, beside the sleeping mouse and began to sip tea while he gently stroked the mouse's lovely red hair.

"Hello Chris," said the hatter.

"Josh," said the cat. The mouse awoke to smile sleepily up at the cat before laying her head back in her arms.

"Josh?" Jess asked.

"Who?" asked the hatter. "Where were we?"

"Have any of you seen the white rabbit?" Jess finally asked. Before the question could be answered the hatter handed Jess a small vial that was just big enough for Jess to hold in one hand, "What is this for."

"Hurry, drink it, don't ask questions or he'll smell you," the Hatter panicked then forced Jess to down the whole thing. A moment later Jess felt herself shrinking until she became much smaller, her dress becoming much larger. When she stopped shrinking, Josh the Hatter, quickly grabbed her and shoved her into his coat pocket, then crossed his legs and sipped his tea just as the Knave of Hearts cleared the hill that lead into their tea party followed by a small deck of cards.

"Greetings, Matt, Join us for tea?!" Mike the March Hare asked.

Matt the Knave of Hearts, peered down at the March Hare, his one good eye scanning the handsome rabbit for a good short while before directing his attention to the Hatter, "I'm looking for Alice, have you seen her?"

The Hatter giggled, "I know no Alice," he beamed, cocking his head to the side before he arose from his seat. He moved swiftly up towards the Knave of hearts, grabbing a cup of tea along the way, he offered it out to Matt, "S-stay for tea."

"Stay for tea!" Mike the March Hare echoed.

Ashley the Dormouse awoke from her slumber, catching the Cheshire off guard and shouted, "Stay for tea!"

All the while, with every move of the Hatter, Jess was thrashed about and banged against the Hatter's thigh.

Matt furrowed his brow, the one covering his heart shaped eye patch, seemed to eat it more and more as his brow came lower and lower. "You're all mad," he announced.

Cheshire tilted his head over the back of his chair so that the Knave appeared upside down in his line of sight and smiled his Cheshire Cat smile before saying, "but aren't we all a bit mad?" he chuckled.

Matt the Knave scoffed and with a flourish of his cape, he about faced and went back into the woods, his small legion of cards following suit.

Once they were sure he was gone, the Hatter dug into his pocket to retrieve Jess and held her sitting in the palm of his hand, "Sorry about that Jess," it was then he realized she was barely covered by the now too big dress she desperately clung to around her chest. With his free hand, he quickly slapped his palm against his eyes and turned away, "My apologies!"

Setting her down, he pulled a bit of fabric from another pocket and a scissors from his hat, then worked diligently to create something almost out of thin air, "Here," he offered, holding out the small dress, "Try this on for size." He proceeded to take off his hat and place it over her while she changed.

A moment later Jess lifted the hat and slipped out, "Okay, this works," she said.

Josh the Hatter smiled down at her then retrieved the hat and perched it atop his head. "We must get you out of her, Jess, Mike, can you take Jess to the castle?"

Mike nodded and rose from his seat, but not before downing another cup of tea, "I suppose I can."

"Good," Josh beamed, "Hares are the fastest animal next to the tortoise, but seeing as we know no tortoises a hare shall do."

"A hare?" Jess repeated.

"Are you a parrot?" Josh asked. "You seem to repeat a lot of things."

Jess only shook her head.

"Do you know your task?" Josh the Hatter asked.

Mike nodded, "Take Alice to the castle," he said before picking Jess up and put her in his breast pocket, not before moving his pocket watch to his waist pocket. "Are you ready Alice? I'll keep you safe."

Jess couldn't help but blush, "I-I'm ready."


End file.
